


like we're made of starlight

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flufftober, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Slow Dancing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 9:  stars





	like we're made of starlight

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Starlight by Taylor Swift aka an underrated BOP

Alec didn’t know where they were.

Magnus pulled him through a portal almost the second he’d gotten home from the Institute, only giving him enough time to change out of his gear and into more comfortable clothes. Alec didn’t question him too much, though. After all, it  _ was _ their anniversary and Alec trusted his husband.

They stood in a field, wildflowers blowing in a light breeze and the soft darkness of the night surrounding them. There wasn’t a single light anywhere for miles, except for the light reflecting off the moon and casting them in a muted glow.

“Look up,” Magnus whispered, brushing his lips against Alec’s shoulder. Magnus smiled against him when the sight elicited a soft gasp.

Stars lit up the sky, far more than Alec had ever seen and exponentially more than were visible in New York. He remembered seeing Van Gogh’s Starry Night as a child and thinking the sky could never look like that. He understood now.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed and squeezed Magnus’s hand, which was interlaced with his own. “Where are we?”

“Darling, I can’t reveal all of my secrets.”

Alec pouted, but Magnus leaned up an kissed him and how could Alec do anything but melt?

“Dance with me?” Magnus asked, stepping back and gently tugging on Alec’s hand.

A lazy grin appeared on Alec’s face. “There’s no music, babe.”

Magnus huffed a laugh. “Of course, silly me,” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. A moment later music emanated from its speaker, softly filling the space around them. Alec’s smile grew as he recognized the song. It was the song they’d danced to at their wedding, so long ago now. Warmth flooded his chest and he wanted nothing more than to pull Magnus to him, so he did as they started swaying.

“You’re a sap,” Alec whispered.

“You love it,” Magnus answered.

“Yes, I do. And you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated!!  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
